Solid-state image sensors such as CCD image sensors and CMOS image sensors are used for various applications such as digital still cameras, video cameras, and surveillance cameras. Single plate type image sensors which obtain multiple color information with a single pixel array are entering mainstream use.
In recent years, development of backside-illumination image sensors, which capture light corresponding to a photographed or imaged object at the backside of the semiconductor substrate comprising the sensor substrate are being promoted.